Le bleu est une couleur chaude
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Euh, je sais pas comment résumer ça. Le titre vient de la BD du même nom.


Ma vie avait toujours été guidée par une unique couleur.

Le bleu.

Bleu aigue-marine, bleu cyan, bleu givré, bleu sarcelle, bleu outre-mer, bleu nuit…

Le bleu de tes yeux, unique en son genre. Tu avais un si beau regard d'un bleu qu'on ne peut décrire, d'un bleu qu'on ne peut nommer. Que j'ai toujours trouvé beau, un bleu qui m'a toujours réchauffé le cœur, autant qu'il m'a serré la gorge ce bleu qui m'a tant fait pleurer, un bleu qui m'a rendu les yeux rouges. Un si beau bleu qui m'a tant fait sourire. Qui m'a apporté tant de bonheur.

Un bleu gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais.

Je me souviens aussi de ta jolie silhouette ta poitrine presqu'inexistante alors que tu avais déjà la vingtaine. Complexée par ton mètre soixante six de hauteur, tu soupirais souvent tu soupirais parce que ton dos te faisait mal. Le médecin te disait qu'il était bien trop cambré. Tu soupirais quand je me moquais de toi. Tu soupirais avant de me répondre, pour te venger tu soupirais avant de m'embrasser, pour me faire passer une nuit que je n'oublierai jamais.

Tant de nuits avec toi que je ne peux pas effacer de ma mémoire. Si c'était le cas, je crois que je ne souffrais pas. Pas de cette façon.

Tu avais de jolis cheveux noirs. Courts, ils mettaient en valeur ton regard. Est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi bleu, comme celui d'un nouveau-né ? Est-ce qu'il a toujours été aussi beau ?

La première fois qu'on s'est vu, on avait quinze ans à peine deux débutantes d'une vie qu'on croyait erronée. On avait quinze ans à peine, timides l'une comme l'autre. Je crois avoir craqué pour toi dès que mes yeux, d'un vert banal, ont croisés les tiens. Splendides.

« Je m'appelle Xion, et toi ? …

-Olette. »

C'était si simple !

On s'est pas sautée dessus, parlée à peine, des discussions superficielles. Mais, au moins, on était en contact, on était toutes les deux, de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus gênées.

Et un jour, un simple jour, tu t'es approchée de moi et c'était si simple, de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ca semblait si simple, si facile. J'ai reculé. J'ai rougis. Je me suis enfuie. Les jours suivants, je n'ai rien osé te dire. Je n'ai pas osé te regarder.

Enervée, tu m'as prise à part. Embrassée encore sous la rage, tu as pleuré de colère, tant et tant que je m'en voulais je ne comprenais pas, ne te comprenais pas, je ne me comprenais pas, il me semblait que les choses n'avaient plus de sens. Je me suis excusée. Tu m'aimais. Tu disais que tu m'aimais. Mon cœur avait alors fait un bond, j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de mon corps c'était si douloureux. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, nerveuse, gênée, heureuse quelque part. Pourquoi heureuse ? Je n'ai pas compris dans l'immédiat. Tu t'es excusé. Tu es parti, sans que je n'aie le temps de te rattraper. Sans que je puisse attraper ta main. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Il est vrai que la nuit porte conseil je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose d'important. Alors, le lendemain, en cours, je n'avais presque plus peur de te traîner à part, de te plaquer contre un foutu mur pour te rouler le patin du siècle. Tu n'as pas compris tout de suite.

« Je t'aime. Je suis désolée, Xion. »

Ce n'était que des paroles. C'était si simple que j'avais honte, honte de te dire quelque chose d'aussi peu recherché, mais j'arrivais à exprimer ce qui m'éclatait le cœur. Tu as souris et j'ai regardé tes yeux.

J'ai longtemps cherché à quoi les comparer. Je me posais beaucoup de questions sur ce regard, sur ce bleu, était-ce simplement possible ?

Peut-être que c'était ma vue à moi qui me jouait des tours. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, une simple chimère venue de nulle-part, inventée par moi, venue de mon imagination, je l'ignore toujours. Je te demandais parfois, en plaisantant tu t'en doutes, si tu ne venais pas de Mars, Vénus, Pluton ou que sais-je. Tu riais. Tu avais un beau rire. Doux même.

Le temps est passé, comme il passe toujours assassin. A tes dix huit ans, les miens ayant déjà sonnés, tu as décidé d'officialisé notre relation. Tu as voulus en parler à tes parents. Virée de chez toi. J'étais à la fois paniquée, à la fois triste, mais pas étonnée. Pas quand j'entendais ton père traiter ton frère de « tapette » et autre, alors que Vanitas sort avec une fille plus que fille et qu'il ne se laisse dominer par personne. Ton père disait toujours « les hommes dominés sont des tapettes ! ». Je ne sais pas comment faisait ta mère pour le supporter ! Et même si c'était de mauvais gré, Vanitas nous a aidés à déménager. Jusqu'à te trouver un travail. J'en cherchais un activement, mais avec la crise, avec ce bordel, c'était dur.

Au moins, on était toutes les deux. On vivait dans un deux pièces à peine, mais on était toutes les deux. Ensemble je pouvais voir tes yeux le jour et entendre ta voix, entendre des gémissements étouffés la nuit. T'embrasser à perdre la réalité de vue, à monter jusqu'au ciel. Malgré tout ce qui nous tombait sur la tête, on était heureuse.

A sonné nos vingt ans. J'avais enfin un boulot sympa. Un truc que j'aimais et qui rapportait un peu plus d'argent à la maison.

Vingt ans on se sentait libres, indépendantes. Invulnérables face à la vie. On oubliait à quel point, parfois, elle pouvait être cruelle.

Après deux ans sans te donner de nouvelles, tes parents se sont finalement manifestés : ils voulaient te revoir, se faire pardonner. Tu étais heureuse. Je n'y croyais pas un seul instant mes parents, qui nous ont un temps aidé financièrement, étaient de mon avis. Tu ne voulais pas nous croire.

Je te vois encore, tes yeux bleus larmoyants tu étais si heureuse que tu en pleurais ! Si contente qu'ils veuillent enfin te revoir. Tu étais si belle, le bonheur encré dans tes traits.

Je te vois encore. Tes yeux posés sur moi, avant de quitter l'appartement pour aller les voir. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais si énervée. Alors j'ai hurlé : j'ai hurlé, à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. J'ai hurlé, à vouloir te frapper. J'ai hurlé que, putain, s'ils tenaient tant à toi, ils t'auraient pas viré de chez eux pour te recontacté deux foutues années plus tard. Tu avais l'air choquée par mes paroles. Les dernières que tu as entendues avant de t'en aller. Je ne savais pas que ce serait définitif. Je l'ignorais.

Si j'avais su – si ! Si ! – je t'aurais forcée à rester ici. Tu aurais su à quel point je pouvais t'aimer, que je t'aime encore car le temps qui passe reste assassin et ne guéris pas la plait béante de mon cœur, à quel point je pouvais tenir à toi.

Tu as été les voir. J'ai appris plus tard, grâce à Vanitas qui était présent, que les discutions ont vite dégénérées ils voulaient que tu me quittes, que tu reviennes vivre ici pour trouver un gentil garçon qui te rendrait heureuse. Qui te donnerait des enfants, qui te donnerait un avenir et de beaux présents.

Furieuse, tu t'es tirée, comme disait ton frère. Il a bien tenté d'aller avec toi, l'air limite désintéressé, alors que quand même, tu restais sa frangine. Il m'a dit se souvenir il m'a dit avoir hurlé « fais attention ! ». Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas fait attention, pas écouté peut-être alors que tu traversais la route.

Tu t'es retrouvée à l'hôpital. Etat critique on m'a annoncé que tu avais une cinquantaine d'ordonnances, des médicaments divers à prendre. Tes chances de survies étaient de plus en plus minces.

Proches de zéro. J'étais en train de devenir folle. Folle de chagrin. Tes parents ne sont pas venus te voir. Ton frère, à peine, qui n'osait pas resté longtemps. On était toutes les deux. Toutes les deux, ensemble, contre le monde mais plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais seule. Seule à jamais alors que tu périssais sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Il a fallut que je sorte un instant. Les yeux rougies, alors que je ne pouvais plus voir le bleu de ton regard il a fallut que je sorte, que j'éprouve le besoin de respirer un peu. Il a fallut que je parte pour que tu te laisses mourir. Sans moi à tes côtés.

Je n'ai pas tout compris que déjà, on parlait d'enterrement, on parlait de cimetière, on parlait de tant et tant de choses d'un coup que je n'ai pas compris. On m'a interdit de dire adieu à la personne que j'aimais – exclue, restée à l'extérieur alors qu'on t'enterrait, j'ai dû me contenter d'entendre les sanglots, d'entendre les paroles d'un prêtre idiot. J'entendais les voix qui se voulaient rassurantes des proches mais personne n'était là pour moi, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie. Me laisser crever après avoir explosé la tête de ces crétins qui ne comprennent rien à rien.

Le bleu. Bleu aigue-marine, bleu cyan, bleu givré, bleu sarcelle, bleu outre-mer, bleu nuit…

Le bleu de tes yeux, unique en son genre. Tu avais un si beau regard d'un bleu qu'on ne peut décrire, d'un bleu qu'on ne peut nommer. Que j'ai toujours trouvé beau, un bleu qui m'a toujours réchauffé le cœur, autant qu'il m'a serré la gorge ce bleu qui m'a tant fait pleurer, un bleu qui m'a rendu les yeux rouges. Un si beau bleu qui m'a tant fait sourire. Qui m'a apporté tant de bonheur.

Un bleu qui, quoi qu'il advienne, malgré le temps assassin ou la méchanceté des gens, restera gravé au fond d'un cœur qu'il m'a volé.


End file.
